Welcome toWonderland Lizzy
by DanceFromTheHeart
Summary: I woke to darkness, utter and complete. How one would go about creating such an absence of light I do not know. I had not even thought it possible. Possible, the word is a lie, as well as the word impossible. The words stick in my throat.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I woke to darkness, utter and complete. How one would go about creating such an absence of light I do not know. I had not even thought it possible. _Possible_, the word is a lie, as well as the word _impossible. _The words stick in my throat. Neither does justice, they are too simple, too vague. My head is still fuzzy from my long sleep. Lying on a large comfortable bed I stretch my arms above me, yawning deeply, and trying to asses my position. I am clearly being kept in a cell, a bed in a cell?

That aside, I must find out where I am, and moreover, how I came to be here? Who could have done this, to me of all people? My eyes are beginning to adjust to the minimal lighting. Yes, lighting, it is coming from a miniscule window many feet above the barren floor. In the dim room no entrance or exit is visible from where I am except for the lone window. The two walls that create the corner my bed is in appear to be impossibly seamless and solid. I do not panic; I have been trained for situations such as these. I must be brave and logical.

There is something weighing down slightly on my shoulder, I can feeling it moving slowly through my thin shift. I glance over and can barely make out the silhouette of a very large spider. I am then dismayed to hear my shrill scream pierce the eerie silence of the cell as I shout the only thing I can think of to save me from the monstrous thing on my shoulder, "CIEL!".

No doubt Ciel would only admonish me for being scared. I am a master of various defensive arts, I am strong and agile and fast, but I am also a thirteen year old girl. How can he blame me for my fears, it _was _a pretty large spider. The thought of Ciel makes my cheeks grow warm and my eyes to sting. I miss him so much already. I cannot stop the sobs from wracking through my body or the tear that pool from my eyes and trace lines down to my chin. Oh Ciel! Grabbing a pillow from the bed I give way to the pain and sorrow. Letting it out will help me concentrate later, and I need my mind to be clear incase I have need to defend myself. Besides, crying is not very cute at all. I brush the spider of my shoulder cringing slightly at its hairy texture. I _will not_ be be overwrought by a spider!

Why, I wonder again, would someone who spirited me away and locked me in a cell, provide me with a comfortable bed? I am a prisoner, am I not? And why allow me the lone window, an implausible hope of escape, so improbable it is torturous? Caught up in my thoughts I become oblivious to the world around me until a small warm hand grasps my trembling fingers. Looking down in shock my frenzied sobs subside. Following the tiny arm upwards I discover an equally tiny body, the body of a tiny girl. Wide innocent green eyes stare back at me from under a fringe of golden curls, identical to my own.

Through dry lips I manage only to stutter, my frustration with speaking building back up to panic. Before I can start crying again she simply puts her finger to her lips in a motion to be quiet and grabs my hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze she helps me rise to my feet and begins leading me away from the bed and into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Step by step on my quaking legs she led me nearer to the black of what I assumed was a wall. However, once we got nearer, I realized it was not as solid as I had previously thought. It was the cold deep gray color of cinder blocks. There was a narrow hallway leading off to the right, just wide eough for me and the girl to stand side by side. It was the same dark walls and cold grey floor as my cell, my feet ached from the cold because my captor had not thought to provide me with a robe or slippers. There was a door a bit farther down that was pulled slightly ajar letting in a cool fresh breeze to the otherwise stale and musty air. Carefully and with much ceremony she looked me in the eyes as we got to the door. Her emerald eyes seemed so heavy and solemn, especially for one so young. She looked me up and down as if trying to asses if I was worthy of her help, or maybe if I was going to able to handle what we found on the other side of the door. Without further pause she gently pushed open the door.

It swung easily back to the wall behind it as we stepped through and the girl let go of my hand for just long enough to shut it before we resumed our journey. My senses were coming back to me with every step. Why did I trust this girl? She could be a slave to my captor for all I knew! But for some reason I did not care. It was something about her eyes, so subdued and yet they held a spark of life within them. Looking around I realized I was in a larger room, it was warm, and the glow of candles threw more light than the lone window in my cell had.

Rows and rows of the same large white beds lined the walls. As I walked down the center of the room I dropped the girl's hand. Each bed held a girl, some as young as the one that had come to me and others that looked twice my age. Each girl was sleeping peacefully with their legs stretched out and their hands folded over their chests. Their heavily fringed eyes were shut and long golden curls were fanned out around their faces. Each of them regardless of age looked identical to the girl who had come to me, and she looked identical to me. I turned around in astonishment only to see that the girl had followed me. Something here was not right. My head still seemed foggy, as if my mind was being repressed. My senses seemed less alert than they should be and I still could not grasp my reality. I was standing in a room of girls, clones of me. Or was I a clone of them? Did it even matter? Something in my head just did not feel right. Black began to cloud my vision and the world began to sway. I fell to my knees in despair. I should not feel this helpless. I need to stay strong to make it out of here and return to Ciel! He was always so upset when I was late for tea with him! The girl knelt beside my collapsed figure and once again took my hand. She looked down at me endearingly, as one would look at an injured bunny. Smoothing back the hair from my fevered face she murmured "Welcome to Wonderland, dear Elizabeth, we have been long waiting for you and at last you have arrived".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once again I woke to the velvet black on my cell. Though this time it did not alarm me, I know where I am. Or at least where I presume myself to be. Carefully I swing my legs to the edge of the bed and slide down to the floor. As my feet meet with the cold grey cement a shiver runs down my spine. Just who was that girl? Was I just dreaming? Walking cautiously I edge my way to where I remember the hallway being. It is there still, just off to my right, I knew I wasn't dreaming! I pad down the hallway and touch the door, which swings open in response. As I step through the doorway I am met with a myriad of sights.

The room is brightly lit and pristinely white. Every girl is sitting at a small desk next to their beds studiously copying something from a large black book placed next to a sheaf of paper. Even as I walk past them they do not turn to look at me, it is if they are oblivious to my presence. I spot the young girl that had first brought me to this room, or at least I think it is her. It is hard to tell them apart because, essentially, they are all identical. She is bent over her papers copying what appears to be script though not in any language I can decipher. Her brow is furrowed with concentration and she seems to be struggling. Why does she not ask one of the older girls for help?

I begin to ask her what she is doing but she throws me a warning look over her shoulder. Silently she gets up and walks to the back of the room to where I had entered from. When it is evident that I have not followed her she balls her tiny hands into fists and waits patiently until I realize she wants me to come with her. I hurry to where she is nd she resumes walking, looking straight ahead and not deigning it necessary to explain herself. When we are back in my cell she leaps on to my bed and motions fro me to sit next to her.

"Elizabeth" she says, her voice no more than a whisper, "I am so grateful that you have come!" With these words she bursts into sobs and I cannot help but embrace the tiny image of me. Such sorrow! With much patience on my part she slowly calms down and once she rubs her eyes free of the last tears I ask her "Where am I?". She looks at me startled "Do you not know?" She seems puzzled and greatly anxious from my words. "No, I do not know where I am, or for that fact, who you are!" She breathes deeply. "Elizabeth, you are in Wonderland. As for me, my name is %*#^* (= can't think of name) and I am as well as you are, a prisoner here." Her speech stuns me, in her high crystalline voice she has pretty much just told me I am being held captive in a mythical place. "So, I assume Alice is here too then" I ask with scorn. She does not seem surprised or offended by my question, just merely shakes her head and turns away from me. "Not that Wonderland, there is no magic here, in this Wonderland we are held prisoner and like our sisters in the main room we will all eventually submit. That is why you were separated, you proved to have too strong of a will. Eventually though you and I will fall down the rabbit hole and become as they have." And with that she concluded her speech and left me sitting alone in my cell wondering, just how bad this place called "Wonderland" could be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once again I have to wait for the shock to wear off. Just how bad could this Wonderland be? And who is this _Alice_, if not for the one Lewis Carroll write of? And yet again I find myself wondering just why I am here. Frustrated my thoughts once again turn to Ciel, as seems to happen often. However much I hate to admit it my love for him is a weakness. As mother told me during our lessons I need to make my weaknesses into a weapon. I can use my love to protect me, even when he is not with me Ciel seems to always protect me.

I stop my pacing in the middle of the floor. The light from my window has been blotted out; a startled gasp escapes from me. Suddenly in a gust of wind a scroll is dropped down to me and the shadow is lifted from the room. I catch my breath and pick up the scroll of parchment. Holding my breath I start reading.

Lady Elizabeth Middleford, Please forgive me for my late greetings as I have been tied up in matters of some importance. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Alice; please accept my most joyous welcome. I hope that you are happy and safe here in Wonderland. I would greatly enjoy your presence at my dinner table this evening, if you are so inclined. I will send a dressing maid and an escort for you when time grows near. With firmest regards, Alice.

Once my shock subsides I reread the letter over and over again. Who is this Alice? And why have they sent me a dinner invitation? How am I supposed to get there and, oh my! What am I to wear? Well, I guess when the time comes if anything is to happen it will. I lie back on my bed because other than pacing and going back to the white room it is the only thing to do. Idly I recite snippets of childhood song and rhyme before I eventually drift off to sleep.

When I next wake it is to the sound of a small yet persistent bell ringing somewhere next to my ear. Groggily opening my eyes I see another of my look-alikes standing over me with her hands on her hips. She pulls me up to sitting, and tutting the whole while, begins to fuss with my hair. The whole thing seems utterly hilarious to me, though I dare not express my mirth for fear of someone taking offense. I am being held hostage in a cell, with a queen sized bed, in accompaniment of at least twenty other clones of myself, lost somewhere in a place called wonderland, and yet I have someone fussing over my hair so that I may accept a mysterious dinner invitation. I t all seems just a bit ironic. Yanking at my stubborn cowlick the girl gives up on the elaborate hair style she was attempting and fashions my hair back into my customary two pigtails. Donning a corset and multiple layers of stir petticoats I am then placed in a deep pink colored gown and ushered out the door to my waiting guard. He offers me his hand and leads me down yet another hallway. Much to my distress I realize that this hallway had also previously either gone unnoticed by me or had not existed at all. Both options made me shudder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I have been seated at a large dark wooden table in a giant ornately decorated room. The size of the room makes me nervous but I am too scared to voice my distress. I am seated to the right of the head of the table. If the customs here are anything in relation to those of Victorian England, then I am seated in a place of honor. I am not proud to be here. I am scared and lonely. And however much I regret saying it; I do not know how to free myself from the plush prison. I am utterly helpless under the force of this Alice person.

The other girls begin to file in, already knowing their places at the table they seat themselves. They are seated on wither side and are arranged in what appears to age order snaking from opposite me around the far end. Across from me is the youngest and next to me appears to be a girl much older than me, I am out of order. The tiny girl, (name), who had come to me previously, is seated across from me much to my pleasure. I enjoy being near her familiar face in this unknown place. The girl at my right seats herself calmly and with an air of dignity but from the tightness of her lips I can tell that she is not pleased. I seem to have bumped her down from her previous seat of honor.

Everyone has taken their place silently, and yet no one moves. I am compelled to hold my breath for fear of breaking n unnamed rule I had not been old of and being punished. All at once the girls rise. I also rise, not wanting to be singled not.

A tall man cloaked entirely in deep red satin walks into the room. (Name) is making furtive gestures at me to remain standing as the other girls retake their seats. She motions to me to mimic her and I do. She guides me to step up to the edge of his chair after he has stepped in front of it. Together we lift the cloak revealing a tall trimly built elder. He raises his arms and intones words I do not understand in is deep sonorous voice. When he is finished speaking we resume our seats and the meal begins. I, however, cannot bring myself to eat the food presented to me, though it does look delicious. I could no more stomach it than I could stop a charging mare with little finger. After we sit for some time in silence I let my mind begin to wonder.

Suddenly I can hear his voice once again. The dark rich sound of his voice, this time proclaiming in English. "I welcome thee, fledglings who have come to flock. As ambassador to Alice…" At that moment all the girls lift their eyes skyward. Perhaps it is a gesture of worship or prayer. Maybe it is a signal of sorts. Or perhaps something just caught their eye? The man's voice once again fills the hall "No matter your reason for having come to us…" I certainly did _not _come to him! I was kidnapped! And who exactly is this man? "…I hope our newest sister, Elizabeth, will soon find her place among our ranks. My you find welcome with open arms wherever you venture in my halls. And may the silver platter on which life lies never tarnish for you!"

The girls rise all at once, they turn and staring directly into my eyes together they intone "Welcome to Wonderland, dear Elizabeth, we have been long waiting for you and at last you have arrived. And with those words they all turn and begin to leave, leaving me and (Name) standing alone with the man who had spoken.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We remained standing in silence for some time after the last of the girls had filed out. I dared not move because, as before, I understood little of what was going on around me. Eventually the man turned to (name) and almost silently he whispered to her "you are dismissed young one, you have done what I asked of you. As he finished speaking she turned most abruptly and walked away without so much as a glance backwards at me.

"Dear Elizabeth" he said "will you give me the pleasure of your company tonight? Just you and I, we can have a little chat, an introduction of sorts if you will. I will tell you most all you wish to know about our little" he paused to chuckle softly "_system_" And with those words he simply seemed to vanish into the air.

Again I was left by myself to find my way back to my cell, the only place I knew of to sit and rationally sort out the day's events. In fact it was the only place I knew at all. I traced the path by which the girls had entered to the back wall. There in the wall was a large ominous looking door of deep brown wood. Opening the door I found myself in another hallway, this one rich and thickly carpeted.

Doors lined the hall on either side. I had a brief moment of panicky indecision before I realized I could open any door I chose, the worst thing they could to me was send me back to my cell. And this was my ultimate goal anyways. Breathing shallowly and fearing for the worse things I could imagine I eased open the first door. Inside I saw nothing but for musty furniture. Heartened by my discovery, or moreover lack of, I continued opening doors. Most of them contained nothing more than the first, and none of which led anywhere interesting.

With only a few doors left I grew nervous again, thinking I would never be able to find my way back. Finally it was a draw between the last two remaining doors. The one to my left was thickly paneled and obviously very old. It had dark veins and swirls throughout it weaving mysterious and beautiful patterns into the wood. Near the top a brass knocker in the shape of a moon hung, it was old and tarnished from use. This hinted to me that this was someone's apartment so I decided to try the other door instead.

The door to my right was a light amber color and had tiny intricate carvings upon it. With closer inspection I found them to be tiny oak leaves on vines growing from a tree trunk that sprouted from the bottom of the door. The sight of it was breathtaking. I decided to try the right door first because it was less sinister looking.

Just as I reached out to turn the knob a loud wail let loose. I hesitated to open the door now. What is something, some_one _was hurt? What if they needed my help? As I stood frozen in thought the doorknob turned under my hand. I jumped back. The man from dinner is standing there looking at me pleasantly, like me trying to enter his room unannounced was an everyday happening. "Ah Elizabeth" he says, his voice as warm and sweet as honeyed apple cider "I was beginning to think that you would not arrive. Please, come in." He turns and walks into the dim room behind the door.

I am presented with a choice. Either I can follow him or I can run back down the hall in hopes of escape. The man is easily twice my size and the hallway seems to stretch for miles and miles, the end can not be seen. Besides, the man has not posed an imminent threat as of yet. But should I trust him? I don't even know where I am!

Composing myself I turn to face whatever lies beyond the beautiful door. It is what Ciel would have wanted me to do. I need to stand strong and put aside my nonsensical childhood fears. Anyhow I realize that this man is a means to and end, I am hungry for answers. As well as revenge. No one captures me, Lady Elizabeth Cordelia Middleford soon to be wife of the head of the queen's watchdogs, and lives unscathed to tell the tale of my defeat. No, I will enter the door and face my reality with both feet planted firmly on the ground!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stepping carefully after the man I entered the room. Everywhere I turn there are bolts of cloth and tables piled with shears and needles. A mannequin head is perched on a window sill where dusty light spills on to it. The man is sitting in a high back winged arm chair of black leather. I can see him more clearly in the light now than in the dimmer hallway. I take a moment to study him.

He has a slim yet imposing figure, like someone who at one point was very, very, large and scary, perhaps when he was younger, but now he has let himself go soft and become gaunt and hollow. He has a deep blue suit trimmed in silver thread which makes his ice blue eyes seem to glow and his long auburn hair shine luminously. He has a firm brown and the prominent cheek bones of noble lineage. The skin of his face and hands is powder white and appears porcelain smooth.

He looked up and caught me staring causing me to turn my gaze and blush violently. He walks over to me stepping lightly like a dancer, and raises my chin. My cheeks are on fire! How _dare_ he be so forward as to touch a girl, in his private chambers none the less, without establishing rapport or even introducing himself first! The barbarian! Ripping my head away violently I walk back towards the window hugging my arms tightly around my middle.

Once more he steps up behind me. "Come now little sparrow, I meant no harm! They were right to separate you from the other girls for you feistiness! You could have stirred rebellion in them with only a handful of words!" He is inching closer again "Come sit down with me and we will have a nice chat. Would you care for some tea, little sparrow?" Sitting on the couch nearest to the roaring fire I decide that I can use his attention to my advantage. Maybe I can earn his trust so that I can get some answers. He moves to sit back in the armchair but I scoot over to the end of the couch to make room for him. He hesitates but then smiles and seats himself next to me.

"Do you have any questions?" he asks me. "Yes, I do. But first off, what sir is your name? You have yet to introduce yourself!" I say as sweetly as I can. "My name, dear? Have I not told you? Please forgive my ineptitude, little sparrow! My name is Hatter." "Hatter? How peculiar a name! Unless, of course, you are a craftsman of fine hats? In which case, it is quite my pleasure to make your acquaintance!" "Well, my child, look around you!" he says spreading his arms widely to the bolts and various materials strewn about the room. "I was once the finest Hatter in all of Wonderland, but I am afraid I have gone too far around the bend to do anything else but care for you girls!" Taking the bait I lean towards him and say in almost a pur "But Hatter, you must know that all of the best people have! Be not ashamed, I think you are a lovely person, crazy or not!" With my words I cover his hand with mine. He looks at my hand nervously again before smiling again and clasping mine in his.

"Sparrow, it is okay if I call you that?" He glances at me and I give him my best coy smile, hoping I have not overplayed my charm. "DO you know why you have to come to us?" Sidling closer to him again to answer I say "No, Hatter, I do not, will you tell me?" He starts looking anxious again but one glance into my wide eyes calms him down again. "I am not really supposed to tell you though…." Leaning still closer I whisper in his ear "I won't tell anyone" I pause suddenly unsure of myself. I can see the strain plainly on his face. Leaning so closely to him I am nearly brushing his lapel with my chin I say softly "I promise".

He looks like he is about to explode, a vein in his forehead is pulsing rhythmically. His grip on my hand tightens. I am practically sitting on his lap now. This is closer than I have ever been to a man other that Ciel. Suddenly he jerks away from me, "No! I cannot tell you! It is against the rules!" Shifting away from him I say soothingly "It's okay dear, I understand." I get up and turn to walk out the door. "Wait!" Turning slightly I ask "What is it dear?" just harshly enough to make him wince. "Will you come back again?" he says sounding small and helpless like a small puppy. I pause and look at him, trying to make him sweat with anticipation and unrest. Finally I say "Yes, Hatter, dearest" I place my finger under his chin "I will be back." Letting my finger linger I slowly turn and walk away, very conscious of his gaze on me.

Opening the door I slip out and pause to look back again. He is still looking at me, his face seriously flushed. "Good bye Hatter" I say softly as I click the door shut. Once again I admire the fine craftsmanship of the carving on the door. Turning back to the hallway I smile and soak a moment in my success. I have Hatter wrapped around my little finger. I start walking back down the hallway ready for a very long, luxurious, and well deserved sleep.


End file.
